FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to weed killing systems, and more particularly pertains to an improved weed killing system which utilizes hot water or steam, alone, or in combination with an herbicide, to effectively kill weeds, fungus, and sterilize soil with a minimum negative environmental impact.